


Shortcake

by softmothprince



Series: Other Apprentices [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Collars, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Willa just wanted to give Julian his forgotten lunch, and ends up seeing someone she knows from years before.
Relationships: Apprentice/Apprentice (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Other Apprentices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck, i'm back. i'm not dead. november kicked doodle (my muse) right out of the house and she just came right back for me to finish this. Tiberius belongs to the amazing classlesstulip on both tumblr and ao3, and they are a joy to talk to and interact with.
> 
> consent is important bitches
> 
> kotenok - kitten  
> dorogaya - darling
> 
> mon loulou - my wolf

  
Willa walks briskly down the street, arms shifting her basket into a more comfortable hold as one of her hands comes up to brush hair out of her face. She is on her way to the clinic where Julian works, the doctor not showing to pick up his lunch she made.

He asked her a while ago to do that, since he normally was too busy to make anything, and so he would either come to get it at his lunch break or she would bring it if he didn't show. Entering the clinic, she walks on her toes around the few patients, smiling at Trish and Layla.

"Let me guess, he forgot again?"

Willa just shrugs with a sheepish smile.

"He's in his office. But just be careful, he has his husband in there with him."

Raising a brow, she nods and walks towards the back. Somehow, she's never met Julian's husband. Then again, she did travel with Isabel a lot. But after settling down, back into her bakery that she finally relieved her and Isabel's friend Camila from the duty of running.

"Ilya?" Willa calls, knocking lightly on the door.

"Ilya, are you in there?"

"Ngh- just a moment!" She blinks, tilting her head at the strange noise he had let out.

Two voices whisper to each other, before the familiar sound of footsteps approach the door and it swings open just enough so she could see the doctor. To no surprise, his pale neck was littered with dark blossoms, as well as some teeth marks.

"Willa! What do you need, dorogaya?"

Raising a brow, the baker holds up her basket.

"You told me to make you lunch, remember? You didn't come to get it at the scheduled time, so I thought I would bring it here."

Julian looks confused, before his face lights up as red as his hair.

"A-ah, yes, I apologies. I was... distracted."

He shoots a glare over his shoulder at someone, and a deep chuckle is his reply. The noise made Willa shiver, a warmth pooling in her belly. Clearing her throat, she hands over the basket with a soft smile.

"You have to stop forgetting it." She lightly scolds, making him grin mischievously

"Oh, but it allows me to see you're beautiful face more often, kotenok~" He teases, and Willa giggles.

"You see me almost everyday, Jules." She replies, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Who's your friend, sweetheart?" The eerily familiar voice purrs, and Willa shivers again as her legs start to tremble.

Julian sighs, and opens the door completely to show his husband the baker.

"Ty, this is my close friend Willa. Willa, this is my husband Tiberius."

Willa turns her head, and locks eyes with a warm amber, her own widening. She knows those eyes. There was no way- how would- it's not-

"Hmmm..." A familiar smirk covers his lips, and Tiberius leans his shoulder on the bookcase. "She's adorable."

Her face flushes bright red. Rolling his eyes, the doctor smiles at his friend.

"You can stay for a while, right?" Julian asks, and without him noticing, Ty gives Willa and subtle, suggestive grin.

"Um, sure. Yeah, I can."

The door shuts behind her, and she trembles when magic washes over the room. A silencing spell? Why would he...?

"So, Willa," Warmth shot right through her when Tiberius practically purred her name. "You wouldn't happen to be Willa Becker, would you?"

"U-um... who's asking?" She squeaks, and he laughs again, before pushing her flat against the door.

He leans into her ear, speaking softly: "Now, now, sweetling; it may have been a few years, but surely you haven't forgotten me already?"

His hot breath hits her red skin, and he nips at the soft cartilage of her ear.

"T-Ty..."

A timid mewl tickles her tongue, a louder one bubbling out when his hands squeeze around her waist.

"Ah~ Still so sensitive. You haven't changed one bit, shortcake~" He says, running the tip of his nose down her neck to her shoulder.

"Tiberius-" Julian tries, only to be stopped by the sound of Willa crying out in both pain and pleasure.

Ty purrs, pulling back from her to show the bleeding bite now on her shoulder. He glances at his husband out the corner of his eye, lips stained red.

"Sweetheart, I won't hurt her... well, I won't do anything she wouldn't enjoy."

Willa squirms against the hand pressing on her stomach, panting heavily and catching Ty's attention.

"You remember the bet, right, pet?"

She coos at the term, nodding weakly.

"I-if... If you catch me... you have me..." She whispers, pupils blown wide and cheeks burning with blood.

"I have you, if you let me." Ty finishes, making her grin slightly.

"You know I will, mon loulou."

He returns her grin. He pulls away slightly from the flustered baker and spins them around, pinning her to his chest. He runs his hands over her thighs and up her sides, becoming familiar with her body once again. At the sound of Julian shuffling around, Ty whips his head up and narrows his gaze on his husband.

"Sit. Down. Sweetheart." He orders, and both submissives tremble at his tone.

Julian falls into the chair, a muffled whimper tickling his lips. Ty then returns to Willa, running his nose over the skin of her shoulder.

"Mmm, she still smells so sweet..." He purrs, nuzzling more into her throat.

His dark eyes flick open, locking onto Julian and a soft purr rumbles in his chest at the redhead's expression. Julian is chewing on his bottom lip, face flushed, eyes half-lidded as they stare at the two, and his hands gripping his knees. Tiberius grips Willa's waist, sliding one hand over her covered cunt and cups it, using that to pull her back closer to him and against his clothed cock.

A loud whine comes from her, her head falling backwards and fingers gripping at Ty's arm. His other hand glides up her body, circling around her throat and tugging on her leather choker. The chain in the back buckles easily, snapping and falling into his palm. His tongue clicks in disapproval and he discards the strip of leather to the floor.

"This won't do at all. You deserve something much better quality than this."

Before he could come up with something, the sound of a drawer opening makes the two look at Julian. The doctor was holding a collar, the sight of it making Willa flush so red Ty thought she was going to pass out.

"Why... why do you still have that?" Willa pants, perking up when Julian leans forward to show the collar to his husband.

"You told me to keep it safe for you, remember kotenok?" Julian grins, standing and approaching the two so Willa was sandwiched between them.

The ravenette hums in approval, reaching out to take the collar from him. He ties the purple collar around her hickey littered neck, and Julian lifts a hand to lightly tug on the D-ring. A whimper bursts from the baker's throat, causing both men to chuckle. Julian returns to his seat, and Ty moves him and Willa a bit closer.

Her bends her over, so she was level with Julian's face and her ass rubs against his cock. The redhead quickly grabs Willa's face, pressing their lips together and pushes his tongue into her mouth. He groans, tasting something sweet on her tongue. He couldn't pinpoint it, but it definitely had chocolate.

One of his hands slowly creeps away from her face, trailing down to slip into her leggings. Willa gasps loudly when those cold fingers push against her soaked panties, rubbing right on her clit. Her own hands travel to Julian's belt, undoing it and pulls out his hot, weeping dick. Ty chuckles, running his fingers through her dark blue hair and lightly tugs at the roots.

"Getting eager, huh shortcake?"

She whines in the back of her throat, nudging her head back into his palm.

"Go on, baby, suck his cock." He purrs, pushing her head down and loosens the grip on her hair when Julian grabs the back of Willa's neck.

Her lips part and she runs her tongue over the pearl of precum, swirling around the tip before sinking down. A loud, deep moan rumbles out of his throat, and he tosses his head back.

"Oh, dorogaya... deeper... please..."

He pushes her further, mewling when he bumps the back of her throat and feels the muscles flex around his cock as she holds back from gagging. Willa breathes heavily through her nose, taking a moment, before slowly bobbing her head up and down. She teasingly scrapes her teeth along the veins, making his hips jerk up and roughly hit the back of her throat again.

This time, Willa moans at the sudden jab. Ty coos and runs his hands up the back of her shirt, pushing it up and forces her to pull off of Julian's dick enough to remove the shirt before letting her go back to sucking. Julian finally continues his work against Willa's clit, sliding into her panties and teasingly dips into her cunt.

As he does this, Ty is taking off her boots, leggings, and panties so she is exposed to the warm air in the room.

"So soft and sweet. I don't know what I was thinking when we parted ways before." He hums, tracing the freckles scattered over Willa's pale back with the tips of his fingers.

His hands grab the soft globes of her ass, looking at. With a muttered spell, he feels the fingers of his right hand become slick and wet. Ty's finger press against her cunt, pushing Julian's away, and slowly press in. Willa's mouth pulls off of Julian, her voice cracking and any words she's trying to make becoming incoherent babbles.

He slips another finger in, curling them and pressing against her velvety walls.

"Oh, you feel so nice and hot, baby..." Ty grins, and she mewls in response.

The hand Julian had on her head pushes her back down, and she eagerly takes his cock back into her mouth, slurping loudly. A mix of precum and drool drips from her lips and pools in the curly red hair of Julian's bush, her nose occasionally brushing it. Once he was confident she was stretched out enough, Ty removes his fingers and covers his cock with more lubricant before slowly pressing the tip of it against her pussy.

"Nice and easy now." He murmurs, before slowly pushing into her.

Willa's entire body stops, the hands she has on both Julian's cock and his knee tightening and muffled noises bubbling in her throat. His hips gently bump against hers, and he waste no time in pulling back and thrusting. The sound of wet skin slapping together and lewd slurping fills the air, joined by loud moaning.

It doesn't take too long for Julian to reach his peak, the sight of Willa swallowing down his cock so eagerly and taking Ty's while making the prettiest sounds too much for him. His thick, warm cum shoots down her throat, and Willa pulls off of him after swallowing what she could.

The rest of it lands on her cheeks and chin, dripping down his dick slowly.

"Ooooh, good pet. So good." Ty grunts.

He leans forward, snagging her wrists and pins them to her back, using that to bring her back harder onto his dick. Now that her mouth was free of obstructions, he can hear the high, crackling moans and squeals she was making.

"T-Ty... please... har-harder..." She begs, bowing her head down and digs her nails into her palms.

She yelps when Julian grabs her collar and pulls, slamming their mouths together. Julian nips and sucks at her bottom lip and tongue, his free hand going to fondle her breast. With a few more hard thrusts, Willa cums hard and screams against Julian's mouth.

With another loud cry, her knees quiver and buckle before finally giving out, shoulders pinching in pain when they are pulled at an awkward angle. With a quick tug, her back is flush with Ty's chest, his grip on her wrists and cock being the only thing holding her up.

"Come on, shortcake, just a little longer." Ty growls, wrapping his arm around her waist and lifts her up and down.

Finally, Ty slams to the hilt and fills Willa's fluttering cunt with hot spunk, some spilling out the side. They both stay in place, panting heavily, the sweat on Willa's back sticking to Ty's shirt. Slowly pulling out, he purrs at the white globs now dripping down her thighs. Before he could move to clean her up, Willa's hand waves in the air and the mess between her legs is gone.

"I've learn a few things over the years." She says, peeking shyly over her shoulder.

He chuckles, before helping her dress back up as Julian cleans himself up. Ty then sits in his chair, cradling the exhausted baker in his lap. Julian runs a hand through his hair, and gives the two a grin.

"You two can stay here and rest for a bit, alright? Don't cause trouble."

Julian dips down to plant a kiss to Willa's head, then to Ty's lips, before he left the office. The two then relax in the plush chair, Ty running his fingers through Willa's damp hair and slowly lulling her to almost falling asleep.

"I hope you know this isn't a one time thing." He whispers, making her blink sleepily and look up at him.

"I would hope not, mon loulou." She mutters, before nuzzling back into his chest and falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i'll have my next thing up soon.  
> comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
